


wear your hat down low

by princess-seffa (carcinoGeneticist69)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, a high school au or something, baseball ruined me forever and bro playing baseball is hot, i can't promise the full sex won't happen except that i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticist69/pseuds/princess-seffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, something plops on my head and it startled me so badly, I nearly shouted obscenities until the culprit walks past me as if nothing happen. My eyes betrayed me and they lingered on his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear your hat down low

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be very long. At least 3 chapters, this counting as the first. It's supposed to be cute but I might bump it up a rating.
> 
> **Edit:** I fixed things

Tryouts have been over since last fall and since then, Winter took down every fallen leaf and melted snow until the flowers bloomed and the grass turned greener. Sports were never interesting, never have been and the years passed and I'm found most days on the computer. Dad always nagged about how I never leave my room, dreading that my skin will turn the same pastry white frosting of his cakes that sit on the counter.

There really isn't a reason as to why I never leave my room. The sun isn't too terrible, nor are the birds greeting the day with a song. In fact, I'm quite the whistler myself. Two years ago at the library, there was a book on bird calls and though it was meant to pass time, I checked out the book. It was three days passed its due date and the librarian covered for me. She's a sweetheart and every time I go in to see her, her shirt is cut down low and a leisure smile crooks at her painted black lips.

I know for a fact she graduated high school two years ago. But a name has never been mention, even though I should know it by the name tag pinned to her shirt. So maybe she needs to stop wearing distracting clothing.

Freshmen year is flying by fast, introduction to biology being my last class of the day. I don't mind this class; it keeps me entertained and though not a friend has been made this year, the doodles mixed in my notes have kept me company.

After the bell, I make a stop by my locker to gather up everything and head down the south exit. Sometimes a kid in my algebra class lifts a hand and waves and though I've heard his name a million times in my class, it never came to mind. Kitkat or something. Today, he doesn't cross my path and the walk to the baseball field is lonesome.

The grass smells fresh, cut from yesterday's student council. Clubs were another add-on of things that never interested me. I have considered joining student council, if only to occupy my time. But everyone there is popular and I'm a splotch in the middle of a crowd no one pays much attention to. It was simpler this way and if I didn't meet eyes with them, then they should do the same. And they do.

Baseball usually begins this spring and they aren't as loud as the pack of football players or the clique on the track. Call me strange, but the boys here never seemed to mind the scrawny dude doodling at the benches. Every year is a tradition, ever since junior high when the kids used to bother me more. Now they choose to ignore me.

The notebook bored me, so today, I brought a book. It is true that I like to be indoors alone where the internet provides a place to whine, to hide – to forget about a future. And the future is something I think about a lot. Even so, I always liked to read a good book under the sun, where the wind sweeps at you by the neck. Every summer, I go to nanna's house and climb up her oak tree, high enough that I could go unnoticed for an entire afternoon while I read an entire book in one sitting.

When nanna was asleep, I would creep out the front door and back to her tree in pajamas, climb as high as I go until the leaves show openings of the sky. When I'm up on that tree, I forget about the future and pretend I'm a star that twinkles in endless space. And I'm no different than any star, just another twin of endless clones of the same fireball in space.

The shade under the bench is enough to stay cool from the sun, but the light reflects from my glasses and the words seem blurry from my lap. A pair of boys can be heard and I try to bunch close to my book to hide from the heat, though it does little to complete its job.

Suddenly, something plops on my head and it startled me so badly, I nearly shouted obscenities until the culprit walks past me as if nothing happened. My eyes betrayed me and they lingered on his shoulders. His baseball uniform is probably killing him and his hair is a mess, sticking upwards while his hand smooths it down but he dares not take a look back.

Reaching upwards, I examined what sits on my head and it's a cap. It's adjusted too big and I let out a weird giggle and conclude that the guy has a huge ass head. Probably. Deciding it isn't much if the guy left his hat, I put it back on and continued to read.

The front of the cap is enough to block the sunlight and I might have smiled when practice was over and the guy never came back for his hat.

\--

At home, I pulled off the cap and greeted my dad by the stairs. The smell from the kitchen is wonderful and dad asks if I could help with dinner. Part of me want to decline, lock myself in my room and forget about homework and though cooking isn't as great, I decided on it and yelled for dad to wait for me while I throw everything in my room.

I left the cap on my nightstand and drag myself back to the kitchen, dad smiling broadly at me while I stirred the chopped vegetables and thought about long legs and sweat-drenched, blonde hair.

\--

The next day when school ends, the cap is at the edge of my fingers and I itched to put it on as soon as I exit through the door. The weather is just as promising as yesterday and the field is greeted by the baseball team. There was no rush today and I found it in my best interest when I saw a blonde-haired male look up at me, the team already set up for practice.

Instead of a book or a notebook, my eyes are trained on the team today. Now I don't know a lick of baseball, but the tall guy had to be some sort of star with the way he runs after a fantastic swing, the sound of his feet hitting dirt almost soundless. Practice went apace, albeit for the time it took the boys to finish showering at the small building access for the team.

I wanted to wait and meet up with Mister Hat. His figure from afar did little to catch every detail and it bothered me a bit that he left his cap with me. We weren't acquaintances nor classmates, there was no way he could be given he was a senior (he had to be, he's a fucking building) and I was freshmeat.

My stomach felt queasy when he emerged out of the locker rooms first, a normal black tank top and some torn-up jeans hung at his hips. A bag was slung over his shoulders and his eyes seemed to know to search for me standing in front of the bleachers.

His long legs reached too fast where I stood, and everything I could of possibly said was lost in the void of no words and awkward silences. Fortunately, he takes pity and pats at the top of my head where his cap made friends with the black knots of my hair.

When he speaks, his voice is almost like smoke and probably responsible for the deaths of the fragile teenage girl heart. And I might be guilty for almost swaying when his lips enunciates every word. "Still here, I see," he said. "What made you stay? Was it the baseball uniform or my clever scheme?"

Scuffing the toe of my shoe into the ground, I raised an eyebrow and tipped his hat at him. "Can't it be both? Baseball uniforms drive me crazy and this cap is a freak's disaster, how the hell do you even wear it in this sun?"

"Sun's gone, kid," he points out. Flickering my eyes towards the trees, the sun is hiding behind their leaves and I guess he's right. "Wouldn't be much of a disaster if you thought about taking it off."

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" I'm nervously playing with the hem of my shirt because I intend to find out a name and this guy is a number one flirt because he flashes goofy grins and fervid looks between words. It excites the fire in my stomach and squishes the heart painfully.

"People call me Bro."

The smirk wouldn't leave my face. "And who are these people?"

"The crowd," he replies.

Part of me wants to say that I'm not part of the crowd and that can't seriously be his name and I can't be calling him that, it's ridiculous. His eyes are what stop me because they're impossible to not focus on, even with my head painfully tilted up.

Ignoring the painful twist in my chest, I asked him where he wants to eat and he follows, never asking back for the cap still on my head.


End file.
